Die Zwiebacktüte
... ich tippe ohne Unterbrechung, bis ich den letzten Punkt setze. Dann recke ich mich zufrieden und schaue auf den Monitor. Habe ich die neue Geschichte wirklich in einem Rutsch runtergetippt? Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Robert Louis Stevenson hat die Erzählung von Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde angeblich binnen drei Tagen geschrieben, nachdem er die erste Version im Kamin verbrannt haben soll. Und meine Creepypasta ist ja gerade mal zwei Seiten lang. Aber zwischendurch kam es mir tatsächlich so vor, als habe jemand die Sätze direkt in mein Gehirn hochgeladen, und ich hätte sie nur noch abschreiben müssen. Natürlich ist der Plot der Story nicht neu. Na und? Viele Pastas ähneln irgendwelchen Sagen oder Filmen. Van Gogh hat die verdammten Sonnenblumen auch nicht erfunden. Und manche Drehbuchautoren lassen sich ja umgekehrt von Creepypastas inspirieren, so wie in „Düstere Legenden“. Irgendwer hat mal gesagt, es gebe nur ca. ein Dutzend Grundtypen von Geschichten. Alles andere seien Variationen. Aber Filme kann man halt sonstwo spielen lassen, damit das nicht auffällt. „Star Wars“ ist auch nur eine Art Prinz Eisenherz mit Raumschiffen. Oder „Outland“? „High Noon“ im Weltraum. Mit Pastas geht das nicht so gut. Die wirken am besten, wenn sie schön dicht am Alltag dran sind. Ich meine, „Alien“ ist schon creepy, aber schlimmer als „Die Vögel“ von Hitchcock? Ein Xenomorph ist mir in der Stadt noch nicht untergekommen, Krähen und Möwen sehe ich dauernd. Aber ich glaube, „Die Vögel“ gäbe keine gute Creepypasta ab, obwohl der Film auf eine Kurzgeschichte zurückgeht. Und die Toneffekte wären der Horror. Außerdem, wie sollen die Sprecher den Zuhörern weismachen, dass Spatzen tatsächlich BEDROHLICH sein können? Zumindest, wenn sie zu hunderten um einen herumflattern. Dann lieber nur ein Monster. So wie in „Cujo“, dem Film mit dem tollwütigen Hund. hahaha... Scheiße, ich stelle mir gerade Weltenbruch als wildgewordenen Bernhardiner vor. hahaha... Nee, lieber nicht. Ich überlege. Welcher Film könnte noch als Vorbild für eine neue Story dienen? „Der Fluch des Dämonen“ fällt mir ein, ein alter Schwarzweiß-Streifen, den ich mal als Jugendlicher gesehen habe. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau an die Handlung erinnern, aber das Monster am Ende ist schon ziemlich gruselig gewesen. Nicht nur wegen dem Blick, auch wegen dieser unerbittlichen Zielstrebigkeit. Bei dem Vieh wusste man sofort: Das kriegt dich. Und dann wird’s übel. RICHTIG übel! Sollte ich mir nochmal anschauen. Gibt es bei den alten Sachen noch was, das als Pasta taugt? Einer von den frühen Mumienfilmen vielleicht? Im Fernsehen sieht das immer albern aus, weil die Mumien so langsam und plump sind, aber für die Ohren wäre das genau richtig. Ein Gegner, der niemals aufgibt. Schön, du kannst leicht entkommen, aber egal wohin du fliehst: Irgendwann hörst du seine leise schlurfenden Schritte näher kommen. Lauter werden. Und lauter, und näher! Noch näher, noch lauter! Wie es wohl ist, ständig in die Stille hineinzuhorchen und warten zu müssen. Ständig auf gepackten Koffern zu sitzen und schauen zu müssen, ob der Raum, in dem man sich aufhält, einen zweiten Ausgang als Fluchtweg hat. Eigentlich braucht sie dich gar nicht zu kriegen. Irgendwann drehst du von alleine durch. Meine Gedanken springen plötzlich, und ich muss wieder an Raumschiffe denken. Wieso? Dann fällt es mir ein. In „Battlestar Galactica“ müssen die Menschen alle halbe Stunde einen Raumsprung machen, um nicht von den Zylonen entdeckt zu werden. Nichts für eine Creepypasta. Aber Zeitreisen? Da könnte man mit verschiedenen Musik-Epochen arbeiten. Sofern man dabei nicht in einer Zeitschleife steckenbleibt. So wie in „Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier“. Oder in „Edge of Tomorrow“, dieser Alieninvasion mit Tom Cruise und Emily Blunt. Oh Mann, hunderte Male die gleiche Pasta machen zu müssen, immer wieder mit neuen Betonungen oder anderen Soundeffekten, in der Hoffnung, die Zeitschleife zu durchbrechen; das IST gruselig. Nur nicht für den Zuhörer. Dennoch bringt mich das auf eine weitere Idee. Was wäre, wenn wir in einer Illusion leben und unsere Gedanken vom großen Puppenspieler eingeimpft bekommen. Würden wir es merken? Würden wir es merken KÖNNEN? Gut, in „Matrix“ hast Du die rote Pille dafür. Aber wenn es die nicht gäbe, so wie in Fassbinders „Welt am Draht“? Und wer garantiert Neo eigentlich, dass nicht auch die „reale“ Welt ein Traumbild war? Wie heißt es bei Edgar Allan Poe so schön? All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream. Wirklich? Ist alles, was wir sehen oder scheinen, nur ein Traum in einem Traum? Und vielleicht noch einem? Und noch einem? So wie in „Inception“? An wen erinnert mich das jetzt schon wieder? Klar, Hanns Dieter Hüsch. Die Geschichte mit der Zwiebacktüte. Ich schaue zum Bücherregal, aber das entsprechende Buch steht wohl in zweiter Reihe. Macht nichts. Das Prinzip ist einfach: Auf einer Zwiebacktüte sieht man eine Bäckerin, die genau so eine Zwiebacktüte auf dem Kopf trägt, und auf der ist natürlich auch ein Bild von der gleichen Bäckerin mit der gleichen Zwiebacktüte, und auf der wieder eine Bäckerin mit Zwiebacktüte und so weiter... und so weiter. Auf einen Schlag steht mir meine nächste Pasta fertig vor Augen. Ich öffne eine neue Datei und beginne zu schreiben. Ich tippe ohne Unterbrechung, bis ich den letzten Punkt setze. Dann recke ich mich zufrieden und schaue auf den Monitor. Habe ich die neue Geschichte wirklich in einem Rutsch runtergetippt? Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Robert Louis Stevenson hat die Erzählung von Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde angeblich binnen drei Tagen geschrieben, nachdem er die erste Version im Kamin verbrannt haben soll. Und meine Creepypasta ist ja gerade mal zwei Seiten lang. Aber zwischendurch kam es mir tatsächlich so vor, als habe jemand die Sätze direkt in mein Gehirn hochgeladen, und ich hätte sie nur noch abschreiben müssen. Natürlich ist der Plot der Story nicht neu... by Horrorcocktail Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende